Querido acantilado Escritora1y3
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Multitud de series/juegos. Personajes odiados despeñados, ¿qué más puedes pedir?
1. Acantilado 1 Kingdom Hearts

Queridos acantilados va por vosotros.

En el acantilado más grande y más profundo, con rocas puntiagudas en su final, en la punta de lo más alto, había dos chicas jugando con un cartel, que en este ponía bien en grande:

(SORA Y RIKU ESTAN AHÍ ABAJO)

Las dos chicas esperaban a una enemiga en común llamada: "Gran puta" pero también conocida como Kairi, esta cosa tenía como único objetivo en la vida violar a Sora y humillar a Riku.

Las chicas por odio mutuo decidieron mandarle un SMS a kairi, para acabar con el sufrimiento de estas dos y de paso el de Sora y Riku.

El SMS contenía una supuesta cita con Sora y un Riku peleándose por ella por su eterno amor. La mu burra se lo tragó con patatas y a la hora exacta acudió a la llamada de la naturaleza, encontrándose únicamente con el dichoso cartel. Esta muy presumida se asomó a comprobarlo dejando así la mayor oportunidad para las dos chicas para haber cumplido su sueño que era ver como se despeñaba hasta abajo del todo que era muy alto; como unos 8.932 m de altura.

Las dos chicas corrieron impulsadas por Riku y Sora, para darle unas directas patadas en su espina dorsal y su culo gordo, que hicieron que la inútil, acosadora, asquerosa, perra y principal destructora del rikuxsora se precipitara gritando cual colegiala en una película de terror, hacia el adorado acantilado.

Sus gritos nada más ir bajando fueron insoportables, pero tres de los cuatro espectadores se acercaron a pegar el oído para oír su grito final, ya que el último que faltaba era una chica que por si acaso había ido a por sus serpientes más venenosas traídas de importación de Orochimaru, con unas cuantas tarántulas de China muy venenosas y sin olvidarnos de los escorpiones altamente venenosos de Egipto.

Los pobres animales fueron lanzados con toda la fuerza por el acantilado yendo a caer justo en la cabeza y cuerpo de la desafortunada chica odiada que sino murió del golpe lo hizo por las picaduras, dejando así una sensación de bienestar a los presentes y futuras generaciones.

Con amor, tus mayores admiradoras y acantilados.

Escritora1: bueno este fic o historia/deseo profundo esta echo por mi la escritora1 y una nueva compañera que llamaremos escritora3 que vendrá de vez en cuando a jugar con nosotras ^^, algunas palabras escritora3

Escritora3: buenas, por supuesto que vendré, como fastidiar a Kairi sino xD. Esto surgió tras leer un fic muy bueno he de decir llamado "_Opciones_" de "menchuxx". Llegamos a odiarla tanto, que unas ganas de cruel venganza surgieron de la nada. Lo sentimos mucho por las fans, no queremos ofender a ninguna, pero si os ofendéis…  
Escritora1: me importa un carajo xD k por cierto si me da por odiar os odiare a tods sobre todo a kairi, sakura  
Escritora3: bella de crepúsculo que bien que la gritaste en plena sala ZORRA! Ya haremos un fic en condiciones sin matarla, éste es de desquite. También hay uno pendiente con más muertes, más sangre y más bizarradas.

Escritoras1 y 3: nos despedimos xao! Que el yaoi nos acompañe a tods!

Escritora3: y Riku a mi  
Escritora1: PESADA¡


	2. Acantilado 2 Gravitation

Escritora 3: Aquí estamos aunque nadie nos lea xD

Escritora 1: ¬¬ cabrones…pues k sepáis k se donde vivís cada uno eah

Escritora 3: …mentira…ejem, pues eso que aquí va el segundo capítulo de este fic, además al final haremos una encuesta a ver quien queréis que matemos así ala, al lío

Escritora 1: ¬¬ P…

Bendito acantilado; hoy nos aburríamos en casa y hemos decidido venir a visitarte. Debido al cariño que te tenemos hemos decidido traerte un pequeño regalo, que aunque nos desagrada mucho hemos pensado traértelo igualmente, pero va a llegar un poco tarde porque aún no hemos decidido cómo traerlo.

Escritora 1: hemos decidido que el regalo sea de gravitation...

Escritora 3: por supuesto no es de la pareja principal…

Escritora 1: sabe tocar muy bien…las gait…las narices, las narices!

Escritora 3: sabe meterse dónde no le llaman!

Escritora 2: YA SÉ QUIÉN ES! YA SÉ QUIÉN ES!

Escritora 1 y 3: o.Ó…

Escritora 2: ES TOUHMA!

Escritora 1: la madre que la parió!

Escritora 3 (sujetando a escritora 1): has fastidiado la sorpresa ¬¬U

Escritora 1: bueno, ahora que nos han fastidiado la sorpresita, vais a ver cómo vuela la escritora 2…a la perrera

Escritora 3:…con 2D…

Escritora 1: no, sin él no se lo merece. Se merece un castigo…la voy a mandar con mr.2 de one piece

Escritora 2: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (mientras la mete en un cañón dirección perrera + mr.2)

Escritora 3 (pasando de ellas): además tenemos una pequeña sorpresa al final de la muerte de touhma, por petición de todas las escritoras que…

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

**III****II****II****II****IIH!¡**

Escritora 1: bueno, 2 ya se ha ido ^^ ; 3 ya se me ha ocurrido una idea para traer a touhma…

Escritora 3: decirle que Yuki está aquí? ¬¬*

Escritora 1: no, pero tiene que ver con la pareja de Yuki , kukukuku….(da un silbido y shuichi aparece entre unos arbustos)

Shuichi: lalihoooooooooooo! (CLONK! Rama de árbol que se comió con los dientes)

Escritora 3: O.O ¿Cómo leñes lo has traído aquí? Sin que Yuki te matara, claro…

Escritora1: le he dicho a Yuki que íbamos a matar a Touhma y ha dicho que vale ^^

Shuichi: ayyyy…ettooo…¿qué tengo que hacer para librarme de Touhma? ¡Lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea!

Escritora 1 (poniendo pose de justiciera): pues ahora xavalín podrías colocarte delante de esa cámara escondida ahí (señalando a los arbustos). Llama a Touhma 3

Escritora 3: no tengo saldo…T_T

Escritora 1: ¬¬ (le da el móvil y se va a prepararlo todo)

Escritora 3: wiiiii! (coge el móvil y llama) Touhma Touhma sabes de que me he enterado? Shuichi está en el acantilado ensayando sus canciones solitariamente!

Touhma: eeehh…¿qué me quieres decir con eso?

Escritora 3: pues que cualquier cosa podría hacer que Shu-chan cayese al fondo…y claro…sería un accidente…y nadie lo habría visto…

Touhma: pero lo sabes tú, que eres fan de shuichi…

Escritora 3: yo soy fan de YUKI perdona (con los ojos en forma de corazón), no por nada me hice SU EDITORA! Ahora que me acuerdo…pobre Yuki…si algo le pasara a Shu…se quedaría destrozado…necesitaría mucho apoyo para salir adelante…un hombro en el que llorar…alguien que le consuele…

Touhma: *w* YA VOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (nube de polvo peleón)

**PIPIPI…PIPIPI…PIPIPI…**

Escritora 3: ya viene el bicho! ¿Todo listo?

Escritora 1: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sólo me falta la gabardina!

Escritora 3: toma estaa! (le lanza la de Axel) Date prisa que éste no tarda, que va desesperado!

Escritora 1: ya está! ¡Conecta!

**(TODOS ESCONDIDOS)**

Touhma paró a 10m de Shuichi, al parecer el joven no había notado la nube de polvo peleón ni el presente que la traía. Touhma, muy contento, vio cómo el peli-rosa ensayaba los pasos de su último hit, "Blind Game Again". Con paso lento y sigiloso, llegó hasta su presa sin que notara su presencia. Alzó las manos a la altura de la menuda espalda del cantante, dio un paso más y por increíble que parezca traspasó al cantante.

Un sonido tras él le llamó la atención; se dio la vuelta y vio que de los arbustos salía un bicho con gabardina con aviesas intenciones. El individuo de sexo confuso se lanzó como león hambriento a su presa, pero en vez de comérselo le dio la patada espartana al querido acantilado.

Encapuchado: esto es tu muerte! NO ESPARTA! TU MUERTE!

Tras esto el encapuchado se quitó la capucha revelando así su verdadera identidad, que resultó ser Escritora 1 con una gran sonrisa. Todos salieron de sus escondites, Shu de detrás de 3, la cual grababa todo con una cámara, Yuki de detrás de un árbol fumando y Riku y Sora, de detrás de los arbustos repletos de palomitas.

Escritora3: y bien chics (inserte grito desgarrador de fondo) ahora ha llegado el momento de la sorpresa que todos estábamos esperando. ¿Recuerdan el tomo 10 de Evangelion? Para lo que no lo hayáis visto recomiendo encarecidamente verlo. Aquel momento en el que Kaworu besa a Shinji y…

Escritora 1: y si no es por el puto teléfono tenemos un LEMON! EN CONDICIONES! VA UNA TÍA LE LLAMA AL MÓVIL Y NOS JODE EL LEMON!

Escritora 3: ni yo misma lo hubiera dicho mejor, así que…ES HORA DE TIRAR EL MALDITO TELÉFONO Y DEJARLES HACER COSAS TRANQUILOS!

Escritora 1: ettooo….Kaworu no había muerto? Y por eso nos jodieron todo?

Escritora 3: esto es un fic, y en un fic TODO es posible!

Grupo de 4 del fondo: CIERTO ES! SINO NO ESTARÍAMOS AQUÍ!

Escritora 1: tira el móvil y haber si le das ¬¬

3 se asomó al acantilado móvil en mano y vio cómo el maldito no había tocado fondo sino que encima planeaba por el puto abrigo, que parecía un paracaídas. Con toda la rabia y la fuerza de su ser lo lanzó y el objeto fue a parar justo al cabezón (con gorro incluido) de Touhma dejándole grogui antes de seguir cayendo en picado, pues ya no sujetaba el abrigo. Cuando llegó abajo se estampó contra las afiladas piedras y el oleaje, el cual le trajo algún mechón pelirrojo dios sabe de dónde.

Todos los jóvenes se acercaron al borde, y al ver al pesado al fin estampado lo celebraron con una gran fiesta con palomitas cortesía de los chicos de Kingdom Hearts. Yuki aportó cervezas, las cuales no fueron bien recibidas. Escritora 1 le dio un capón, pues todos eran menor de edad salvo él; y escritora 3 le dirigió una mirada a Yuki que hizo que se escondiera detrás de Shuichi, y no precisamente por miedo. Tras esto llamaron a Nittle Grasper, los cuales estaban encantados de tener una nueva integrante, ya que el puesto de Touhma ahora estaba libre y Escritora 1 no dudó en aprovecharlo.

Tras esto las escritoras volvieron a su mundo, para pensar quién sería el personaje afortunado de ganar un viaje a los bajos fondos.

Querido acantilado espero que te haya gustado nuestra ofrenda, porque dentro de poco tendrás otra, y no será cualquiera, será alguien que odiemos por plasta, inútil, llorica, acosadora, fantasma y basura!

Escritora 3: ya que escritora 1 está vaga y no quiere escribir la encuesta me toca a mí

Escritora 1: Yes¡ toy vaga y con ganas de morder a alguien –mirando a escritora3-

Escritora 3: muerde a sephiroth que yo estoy haciendo la encuesta… bueno a lo que iba los personajes disponibles son:

Sakura Haruno (Naruto)

Orochimaru (Naruto)

Kabuto (Naruto)

Karen (Naruto)

Nnoitra (Bleach)

Aporro (Bleach)

Orihime (Bleach)

Escritora 1: Podeis elegir dos personajes un chico y una chica de estos k hemos puesto o de otra serie que queráis…esto se me olvida algo escritora 3…no recuerdo si mate a escritora 2 porque no la veo por aquí O_OU

Escritora 3: esto…la lanzaste con mr. 2

Escritora 1: cierto…pues hasta luego lectores

Escritora 3: y me toca a mí pedir los rewiews… bueno pues eso, espero que os haya gustado y si no es perder mucho tiempo dejad un comentario andaa nanodaaaa!


	3. Acantilado 3 kuroshitsuji

En este fic ningún personaje me pertenece, menos yo y mis colegas, si algo les molesta a mi me da igual, porque no pienso retractarme de lo escrito :p a la y eso…para escritora3

Escritora1: Querido acantilado hoy me he dado cuenta de que escritora 3 y yo no te usamos lo bastante, así que como buena persona que soy me he acercado a unas cuantas series y he decidido traerme con migo a una rubia de kuroshitsuji, es que veras aparte de eso no hace mucho fue el cumple de escritora3 y decidí hacerle un buen regalo, tirar a Lizzy la prometida de Ciel, por diversión y regalarle algo guay y de desquite por lo de la universidad que la trae negra, es decir como últimamente solo me habla mal de esta chica decidí traérsela sin que ella se diera cuenta y ahora mismo la mocosa rubia está atada, amordazada ((para no oírla)), tapada con un saco de patatas ((para no verla)) y un lindo lazo con una pequeña nota que pone "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ESCRITORA3" es verdad que debería de haberme traído a Sebastian, pero es que no tenia tanto tiempo para hacer el regalo espero que no le moleste…bueno y después de toda explicación dicha ahora para diversión de escritora3; yo y mi ayudante –mira a donde debería estar el ayudante- bien –con tic en el ojo- hemos perdido a escritora2 quien me manda pedirle ayuda, a la porra puedo sola …ejem bueno perdonen este lapsus y ahora llega lo bueno si siguen leyendo verán que a mano derecha tengo una mesa llena de arma antiguas de tortura, es que las modernas no son muy eficaces…

Lizzy: UMMGHHh –se retuerce con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse e ir a su libertad-

Escritora1: Uff, vamos es decir que antes de lanzar a subnormal perdida por el acantilado vamos hacer tortura –aplaude un mini publico sentado en unas gradas del acantilado- ha es cierto hoy por ser día especial hemos traído a las fans de Lizzy …HOLA ANTI-LIZZY QUE TAL SE VE DE AHÍ

Chicas del público: DE P… M…. , VENGA TIRALA YA, MACHACALA, MATALA

Escritora1: vale, vale, calma querido público ahora por favor silencio que he de preceder a quitar el saco.

Quitando el saco se muestra a la dichosa niña como se dijo atada y amordazada, para que no molestara, pero ya por su sola presencia molesta, con mucha ganas tomo en primer lugar tomo sus amados rizos en forma de dos coletas y las ato a un caballo con hilo de piano, para evitar roturas, a la silla de montar, para no hacerle daño al animalito, pero para evitar que el caballo se la lleve a esta la atamos a un árbol grande que había a mano. El caballo con ayuda de un azote en el muslo salió disparado, como el pelo de Lizzy de su cabeza al tremendo tirón que le dio el pobre animalito, Lizzy lloro y lloro, pero gracias a la mordaza nadie oyó sus gritos de desesperación y dolor, pataleo en su sitio por fuerza del dolor, pero la chica no tonta como ella misma no sabía que esto acaba de empezar.

Escritora1: bueno ahora que ya es calva podríamos jugar a los bolos con ella si problemas, bueno la siguiente cosa que le ágamos es azotarla con un látigo…pero como eso ya está muy visto y reusado preferiblemente he traído unas tenazas y me voy a dedicar a sacarle las put(piii) uñas de porcelana una a una y con calma, mientras el público escribe cual es la próxima tortura.

La escritora1 tomo las tenazas grandes y de metal algo oxidadas, se notaba que ya habían sido usadas posterior mente pues había manchas de sangre por doquier. Tomando la primera la del dedo meñique de la mano derecha pillando desde la línea amarilla ((cuando empieza por donde se puede cortar la uña)) dio un estirón sin mucho esfuerzo y salió la uña partida sacando aparte de un grito tapado de dolor por la mordaza un pequeño hilo de sangre por donde fue sustraída la uña.

Claramente el público mientras miraban con alegría, escribían la siguiente put-da que se le podía hacer.

Con unos 15 minutos la escritora1 ya tubo todas las uñas de la calva antes rubia, salpicada de la sangre de esta, tiro las uñas a la cara de la dueña, que se había desmayado por el dolor, así que la jefa del club anti-Lizzy trajo muy amablemente un cubo de pis del caballo lanzándoselo a la susodicha niñata durmiente.

Escritora1: Gracias fan numero 1 me has evitado ir a mí, bueno gente ya darme vuestra votación para ver que le hacemos ahora

Nuevamente la presidenta del club trajo un sobre con la tortura más requerida de ente todas las chicas y chicos del acantilado ((que creían que en estos clubes de fans no hay chicos xD)).

Escritora1: bueno y la más solicitada fue…-una tormenta de polvo peleón aparece y dentro de esta la escritora2- ya era hora ¬¬ zorra del demonio

Escritora2: sé que me lo dices con cariño y además porque esa es mi forma de escritora kukukuku, bueno perdonar mi aparición le he traído a la pobre de lecci algo de limón

Escritora1: Lizzy, se llama Lizzy no te olvides de nuevo y no le des de beber a la chica ahí que torturarla no tratarla bien

Escritora2: ahí escritora1 que mal me conoces, vale que no me guste torturar a la gente como a ti, la gran SADICA del grupo, pero como buena amiga que soy y por ser el regalo de escritora3 he querido hacer algo por mí misma, un momento –des amordaza a la calva- lizzy tienes se –le dice lo más cariñosamente posible-

Lizzy: si tengo mucha sed por favor dame algo de beber llevo 2 días sin agua –la pobre cosa lloraba por su mala suerte-

Se nota que la escritora1 sonríe por lo dicho

Escritora2: pues toma algo de zumo de limón 100% por 100% natural –se lo echa en las heridas recién abiertas sin curar, haciéndole a la niña que le escueza de verdad de la buena-

Lizzy: AAAAAHH¡ QUE DOLOGGRRR –se retorcía la muchacha-

Escritora1: dios creía que nunca llegaría este momento –a la escritora1 le sale una lagrima de sangre- escritora2 participa en una tortura por primera vez, te daría un abrazo, pero ya con la lagrima ya tienes bastante

Escritora2: bueno con tenerte contenta a ti y a nuestra amiga escritora3 me vale. Bueno como a mí no me gusta torturar a la gente mucho pues me voy aponer estos cascos y la música bien alta adiós –se va detrás de un arbusto y de ahí no sale hasta que acabe la tortura-

Escritora1: Bien ahora con lo que íbamos –sacando un pañuelo de un bolsillo, para quitarse la lagrima de sangre- vamos a ver la tortura que toca ahora –abre la carta- y la tortura es…va en serio –mirando al publico que sonríe- vale pero yo no pongo los guantes y lo que tiréis lo traéis vosotras guapas

Una chica cualquiera: Nada ya nos ocupamos de eso antes de venir –la chica saca un cubo lleno de mierda de vaca- podemos

Escritora1: toda vuestra –se aparta lo que puede-

Jefa: Chicas apuntar listas FUEGOOO

Todas armadas con mierda de animales, soltaros sus municiones en lo que serian ropas y cara de la calva llorica y ahora mal oliente chiquilla del suelo, durante un rato tiraron mierdas voladoras, pero cuando en 4 minutos la mierda se acabo las chicas desilusionadas volvieron a sus asientos.

Escritora1: no se si aplaudir o ponerme una pinza en la nariz –levantaba la ceja molesta- bueno lizzy lista para el gran final

Lizzy: po….r …..fa….vor –lloraba ya desesperada del todo- n…o ….le…. dire….. a…. n…adie….…..liberarme

Escritora1: ño –con una pinza ya en la nariz-qe chepas que te precheria cachada

Sacando un bastón electico chino y mostrándolo al público, hay algo de confusión ya que se dijo que no habría métodos modernos.

Escritora1: lo ciento –se quinta la pinza-, para hablar bien- lo siento pero ya no le aguanto el olor y además es un método chino de la propia policía, así que si no os importa mirar y callar

Golpea a la niñata calva con el bastón en el estomago para que abra la boca y le meta este por ella, encendiéndolo y pasándole 30.000 voltios por la garganta, suelta ese bastón, para luego sacar otro de otro bolsillo y ponérselo por la zona del pecho para freírle los pezones y que empieces a sangrar manchando la ropa de color reciente marrón, en círculos rojos.

Escritora1: y he aquí mi pequeña tortura hubiera hecho más pero ciertas invitadas tiraron mierdas y bueno esta no huele muy bien que digamos así que como dicen en francés au revoir puta

Desatando a la calva la pusieron en la punta del acantilado, en culo en ponpa y con un hermoso caballo puesto para dar la coz, escritora2 salio de su escondite al ver el caballo salio disparada a por él, este se asusto y empujo de una gran coz a la mierda volante calva, callo y callo, cuando llego hasta el fondo al no quitarle los bastones electricos electrocuto el fondo mariono, ami me callo una multa maritima por matar peces y colorin colorado a otro bicho ya pillaremos.

Felicidades escritora3, a un que fui con algo de retraso con esto, espero que te haya gustado y te hayas reido un rato.


End file.
